


Stutter

by ParadoxProphet



Series: 100 Songs Challenge [5]
Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 doesn't know what to do. His stutter has gotten worse, he feels nervous more often, and he feels like he'll burst. He's scared and wants help, but he's not sure what to do when he's told that he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I made for that song challenge, set to Maroon 5's Stutter. I had been thinking it was about time I began to write how 6 and 15's relationship developed, and this was the best way to start.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why oh why oh why? Why was it that all he could think about was her?

_Woah, I really need to know_  
_(I really, I really)_  
_Woah, or else you gotta let me go_  
_(I really, I really)_

It had only been a few months since 15 and 16 had arrived at the library, and it already seemed like they were fitting in with the rest of the clan. 16 had set up in the new workshop without worry, and 6 had allowed 15 to stay with him in his little room out of kindness. It didn't take long for the siblings to integrate themselves into the routines and lives of the other nine. They both became friendly with the others in their own ways.

6 was happy to have someone around who trusted him and his visions, it was a whole new experience for him. It was also nice to have a drawing partner for the first time. He enjoyed watching her draw and talking with her everyday. Having isolated himself from his clanmates for the most part in the past, he never thought of what it would be like to have someone that he could talk to and spend time with. He began to enjoy the feeling it gave him. Until that feeling decided to grow.

_This time I really need to do things right_  
_Shivers that you give me keep me freezin' all night_  
_You make me shudder, oh yeah_

6 wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden he had begun to act nervous around 15. He felt odd just from looking at her. He began to stumble with his words when he tried to talk to her. Even thinking about her made him feel like something was pounding inside of him. He didn't even know why he felt this way, he was able to handle her before. But now it was as if he couldn't do anything without feeling like he was going to burst at the seams. The whole thing began to scare him. He had never felt like this about anyone before, and it worried him. He felt like he couldn't function properly.

He needed help. And there was only one person he could turn to in this instance. Without thinking about it any longer, he rushed off towards where the workshop and 2 was. If anyone knew how to fix him, it would be the elder.

_I can't believe it I'm not myself_  
_Suddenly I'm thinking about no one else_  
_You make me shudder_

"T-t-2!" 6 said as he ran inside the room. "I n-need your h-help!"

2 and 5 looked up from the table to look at the frightened prophet. He looked like a wreck. His whole body was shaking like mad, and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Without saying a word, 2 sent 5 to another part of the library so he could speak to 6. "What ever is the matter, young lad?" 2 asked, a worried look on his face. He walked up beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder in hopes it would help calm him down.

"I-I-I'm sick!" 6 said.

"Sick?" 2 questioned. "6 how can you be sick? What are you talking about?" He lead him over to the bench he and 5 used to help heal the others wounds.

"I-it's....F-F-F-15." he began. "I c-can't talk to her w-w-without making a f-f-fool out of...m-myself. Every time I t-t-try to talk to her, my s-s-s-stutter gets worse and m-my chest feels w-weird." he explained, grabbing his key.

2's worries left him and he began to smile. "That isn't sickness, my boy. You're in love." he said.

_I really, I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go_

6 looked confused at the mention of the word. "L-l-love?" he asked. "What d-do you mean?"

"Well 6, how do you feel about 15?" 2 asked.

6 sat in thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "W-well," he began. "I think s-she's the n-n-n-nicest person I've ever m-met. I f-f-feel like h-holding her in my arms, and I w-want to make her h-h-happy. I feel l-like she makes my l-l-life better just by b-b-being in it..." His cheeks began to glow green as he spoke.

"That's what love is, 6." 2 said. "Wanting to be with someone you care about more than anyone else and seeing them happy. And it's natural to feel nervous around that someone. 9 was the same way when it came to 7 at first. Trust me, you're fine."

_You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible world_  
_All I want is to be with you always_  
_I'll give you everything, pay some attention to me_  
_All I want is you and me always_

"B-but how do I m-m-make this nervous feeling g-g-go away?" 6 asked. "I don't w-want to always b-b-be like this around h-her."

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about that." 2 answered as he shook his head. "You'll have to overcome your shyness on your own. Just give it time, and I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

6 hung his head down. He had no idea how he would be able to do this. He just wanted to talk to her again without making a fool out of himself or coming off as too weird. The last thing he wanted to do was chase her away. "T-thanks anyway T-2." he said as he left the workshop.

_Give me affection, I need your perfection_  
_Cause you feel so good you make me stutter_  
_Stutter_

How was he going to overcome his nervousness? It wasn't as if he could just tell her that he loved her and make everything better. He didn't even understand how love worked! Plus what if she didn't feel the same way? He didn't want to make things awkward between them. Why did love have to be so difficult?

"6, are you okay?" a female voice asked 6 from behind as a pointy finger tapped him on the shoulder. 6 turned around to see 15 standing there.

"F-F-F-15!" 6 said, getting flustered. "W-w-why are y-you asking m-me if I'm o-o-okay?" he asked.

"It's just that you've been acting kinda strange lately, and it's worrying me. I just want to make sure that everything's alright is all." 15 said.

"D-d-don't be s-silly!" 6 said. "N-n-nothing's wrong h-here! I'm j-j-just f-fine!" he tried to convince her, but he doubted that it was working.

_If I could touch you I'd never let go_  
_Now you got me screamin' and I cannot shut up_  
_Oh, shut up, yeah_

"Well, if you say so, 6." 15 said, the tone in her voice suggesting that she wasn't really convinced. "I'm gonna head to bed, but if there's anything you want to talk to me about, you know I'll listen to you. Good night." she said, heading in the direction of their room.

6 quickly followed her back, not wanting to be up too late. He wished that he could tell her his problem, but it was just impossible. He hoped that getting a good night's sleep would help take his mind off things.

_Now I'm lying on a bedroom floor  
Barely even speaking and I cannot get up_

A few hours later, 6 was lying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind off of his problem long enough to doze off. It was driving him nuts. He began to wonder if he would ever be able to act normal around 15 again. What if he was stuck like this forever? What if he could never tell her? He thought of all the bad possibilities, sinking into sadness.

_I really, I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go, oh_

_You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible world_  
_All I want is to be with you always_  
_I'll give you everything, pay some attention to me_  
_All I want is you and me always_

_Give me affection, I need your perfection  
Cause you feel so good you make me stutter_

No! He couldn't let this get to him! 6 knew that the only thing he could do was try and show his affection for her without words. And he knew just the way to do it. Quietly, he got out of bed and grabbed a piece of paper and an ink jar. In front of him, he looked ahead at the sleeping 15 in her own bed. Now was the perfect time to do this. He dipped his fingers into the ink jar and began to draw.

_You knock me down, I can't get up_  
_I'm stuck, gotta stop shaking me up_  
_I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think_  
_Sinking under, I'm sinking under_

He worked long into the night, making sure that he didn't make a single mistake. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't screw this up! Even if this didn't shout "I love you 15", at the very least it would show how much he cared about her.

_You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible world_  
_All I want is to be with you always_  
_I'll give you everything, pay some attention to me_  
_All I want is you and me always_

As the sun was beginning to come up the horizon, 6 looked at his finished masterpiece in triumph. He didn't feel as scared anymore. If he could do this in one night, how long could overcoming his shyness take? His doubts vanishing, he fell asleep there on the ground, tiredness finally sinking in.

_You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible world_  
_All I want is to be with you always_  
_I'll give you everything, pay some attention to me_  
_All I want is you and me always_

About an hour or so later, 15 woke up refreshed and ready to go. She looked at the bed next to her, about to wake up 6, but he wasn't there. She looked on the ground, seeing him sleeping there with no sign of waking up anytime soon. A piece of paper next to him caught her attention. She realized that he was up all night working on it. Without a word, she got up out of bed and lifted 6 off of the ground. She placed him in his own bed and let him rest. He could wake up when he felt like it.

_Give me affection, I need your perfection  
Cause you feel so good you make me stutter_

15 walked back over to where the piece of paper rested, curious to see what it was. She was surprised to see that it was a portrait of herself, down to the smallest detail. She was amazed at this. To think that 6 spent all night on this for her. She smiled and began to blush, flattered by the gesture. She left the portrait near her bed and left the room, making a mental note to thank 6 for the gift later.

_You make me stutter  
You make me stutter_


End file.
